The Untold Story
by Gracegoddess
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan grew up in 1917, but her life changes when she was taken and made the first avian-human hybrid. What happens when she meets the flock? Will she ever see the son of the people she worked for again? Warning, some language, not extensive.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight fan fiction

The Untold Story

I do not own Twilight

Where it All Began

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. How tragic my story at first, but I regret nothing. Some would say I had sort of a cursed kind of luck. I say it's just my own tough fate. I would rather have this life; more special than your own imagination has capacity for, than be normal. Even with the weight put upon my shoulders.

My decisions affect the entire world.

No pressure.

Saying I am carefree is not true, but I am carefully sailing on the breeze of my own strange fate. Going where it takes me.

It all began in Chicago of 1917. I was born into a poor family, but we managed. When I was fifteen, I landed the best, and last, job I ever had. I worked as a maid for the higher middle class Mason family.

I was maid my first two years in that job, but soon landed a job in the place I wanted to be the most-the kitchen. I worked as the assistant cook, not technically allowed to plan meals, but I did anyway.

The old head cook, a black lady named Ann, saw the potential in me and let me do a lot of things for her that I would not normally do as an assistant cook.

Most of the servants where black, and because of this, many people looked down upon me, seeing me more as one of them. I could've cared less about how they viewed me, but all the servants were perfectly nice. I was also perfectly content with my life as a poor person. I always felt blessed. My eyes were not like those that had more money, clouded with greed and want, but more focused on the simple things in life, like family, and hard work, and love. I was more content with a life that many though about disdainfully.

Anyway, the Mason's had a boy, my age, who's name was Edward Anthony. He was such and odd boy, not seeming to be able to find a girl he fancied. He seemed to like it much better, giving his time and attention to his beloved piano that to a pretty rich girl. He just…. never seemed to mind isolation, and cared not to try hard to find a wife, a girl he could spend his life with.

I would not have been hard for him. He was handsome, with his lean figure, his bronze hair, and his gentlemanly manor…

Ok, so I may have had a crush on the mister's son, but what girl doesn't? He had so many admirers; it was ridiculous that he couldn't find a wife. He could have any single woman he wanted with his looks and charm.

He was very musically gifted. He played the piano every day, venting his feelings, and loosing himself in his music. When that boy played, the loud whispers and gossiping women, the entire kitchen went silent, just to listen even to songs he had played many a time before.

And me? I closed my eyes and had to resist the pull of the music. It called to me. I wanted to stop working, and twirl around the room like a rich girl in a pretty dress.

One night, one that I will certainly never forget, Edward came home late, his messy bronze hair messier than ever before because he had obviously been running his hands through it. It was one of his nervous habits.

I had not known what had happened at the time, but I came to find out that the girl he had been courting had ended it.

I knew he was not sorrowful about the break up. I knew his parents had forced the relationship, with good intentions. They wanted him to happy. Yet, he never completely was.

He had not eaten anything that night, but requested some beer from the kitchen kegs; so that he may drown his anxiousness, calm his nerves.

I suggested to Ann that I prepare his favorite dish, potato soup with rich Parmesan cheese and a tough of spinach.

So, as fast as I could, I made the dish and had Ann fill a mug with cold beer, hastily putting it in a bowl and smothering it in melted cheese.

I went to put it on a serving trey and find a maid to give it to serve, but none of them were around.

"Honey," Ann said," all of the maids went home. You have ta take it to 'em yourself."

I flushed at the idea of being in his presence alone. There was always someone else around to make my presence all but invisible.

Nevertheless, I knew I must take it to him, if I wanted to avoid him inquiring how long it took for us to get him a mug.

Timidly, I took the tray out of the kitchen and into the dining room where there was only one occupant, with his hands on his face, rubbing his temples, seeming lost in thought.

I set his beer down first and then his bowl of soup, putting the spoon down and turning away, hoping to avoid confrontation.

Hurry, I told myself. I was stopped however by the mister saying, "What's this?"

I was quite relieved to hear that he sounded shocked rather than angry.

I turned to him and said," You didn't eat nothing sur."

I turned yet again to leave, but was stopped again by his interrogation.

"Who made this? How did they know…?" He trailed off, then as an afterthought said, "Thanks to the person who did."

With a small pause, I answered, " Ay did, sur. I knew because I'd been working here many a year, sur. it's my job to know what yur favorites are." I gave a shy smile.

He seemed to ponder this.

"What is your name?"

"Isabella Marie, sur."

"How old are you?" He seemed very curious about this.

"As old as yourself, sur."

"How long have you been working here?"

"Three year, soon enough, sur."

He seemed to puzzle over this, and I knew that I must get back to work.

"Not to interrupt your musings, sur, but I must get back to my work. "

"Oh," he seemed a little disappointed, if I did say so myself. "Well, you can go then. Thank you."

I nodded and swiftly scurried out of the room, a grin bursting out full blow on my face as I slumped against the kitchen door.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Untold Story **

**A twilight fan fiction**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight**

**How It Ends…and Begins Again. **

I spent no more time with Edward Mason. I knew I was utterly unimportant to him, but I wished that he would not forget me.

Edward was very busy in the next month. After his failed relationship, his parents threatened for an arranged marriage-unless he found a girl in which to spend his life.

I knew he wanted no arranged marriage, but he again wanted no women he encountered. I gave him a drink every night he would come home from a failed meeting with his ever-growing list of dedicated bachelorettes.

This continued, as did my life. However, with the passing of the month of December, and into the New Year, a terrible thing struck the city of Chicago.

The Spanish Influenza of 1918.

I worried constantly about the people around me. Immediately if one in my family caught it, there would be no hope. Only the rich could afford doctors.

The Influenza continued, and it was in February of 1918, that the worst times came upon us.

Edward Sr. had caught the Influenza. It was terrible! The chaos around the house raged on and on, and things would never stop getting worse. Not only did the mister get increasingly unwell, but the misses caught it as well! She had so much kindness, I wondered what God would curse such nice people, with such a son as Edward to get sick with an illness that must have been an infection straight from hell!

I prayed to such an unmerciful God, as that was how I was raised. Plus, if you could not believe in a God, what would you believe in?

Then, the worst came to us, in the March of 1918.

Edward Anthony Mason became sick with the Influenza.

It was the worst two weeks of my entire…._ existence._

How could it not be? The man I had swooned over was soon to depart from the world. Despite any hope I had had, it was evaporated. I ran out of hope, of faithfulness to a God that showed himself in only the best of times.

I wished I could have been there. In his last moments. However, as I was only a servant, I was not allowed to see him.

That night, I went home, and cried. I fell asleep crying, got a few precious hours of sleep, and then woke up crying again.

Mr. Mason was gone. I had no money, and no job. I had to figure out what to do, but at the current time, the sorrow of the losses of the Masons' was at the for front of my mind.

It was before sunrise that I walked to work. I looked a mess, hiccupping, traitor tears sliding down my cheeks, making the colder that they already were.

Just then, walking along the edge of the forest, I was attacked! By a werewolf, from the look of it. The were hideous, but unbearable strong. They soon had my hands tied as I struggled, throwing me in a potato sack.

I hit my head, and everything went blank.

I woke up, not fully, though. My senses were enhanced, and I hoped with all my might that I could open my eyes, and yet, I couldn't.

Nether could I tell you how long the vicious cycle of waking up, some senses enhanced, others gone completely.

I awoke, this time not feeling strapped down onto cold metal, but this time, my side, pressed against…plastic? Some sort of enclosure.

I opened my eyes, only to have to blink several times before adjusting to the sharp vision.

I was looking through holes, placed in a seemingly random pattern, seeing out into a white room. I tried to stretch, but my sore limbs only met the blockade that was a… dog crate? I didn't know, for I thought they were only made out of metal.

I pulled myself upward, jerking my head back when my head slammed against the top. How's that for good hostmanship? Waking up in a dog crate is not pleasant.

Lesson learned. Let's move on.

I pulled up to look out the opening in the front, and almost screeched at the pain of my simple motion, my muscles groaning in silent protest.

I continued looking out, soon seeing that I was alone except for a few other dog crates, currently unoccupied.

I heard a squeak, and then a full out groan as a metal door off to the side that I had not noticed opened. The person, I tried desperately to peer past the doors and soon found myself feeling claustrophobic, and I instantly began scratching at the bars, and I started to question my action, just as I looked a the cage. It had long marks on it, the metal almost worn down.

What the…

I looked down at my hands and got the surprise of my lifetime. I had claws-no talons, and they jutted out, appearing to be more powerful that just a wild animal's claws.

I gaped and fell backwards onto my bottom, scooting back till I was in an upright fetal position, holding my hand like it had been broken, examining the talons.

A person kneeled down, and I instantly felt defensive, hissing in warning.

"Test Subject, now full avian-human hybrid, is fully awake and functional." The said to an unseen person.

Avian? That would explain the talons. But what about the…

I was suddenly hyper-aware of slits on my back, and I fell forward onto my knees, reaching till I felt the slits, and the feathered things inside them.

Freaky. No, freaky are those carnival circus shows I never got to see, this was just…. unreal. I know, words just, have escaped my brain.

Soon, I heard an older sounding gruff voice tell someone, " Let it out."

I had not been playing attention to their former conversation, as I was too freaked out to care. I was however insulted by being called an it.

My cage door was opened, and I shot out of there faster than a bat out of hell-literally.

I was so fast! The room was much bigger than I originally calculated, and as if by instict, I found my self stretching my…wings… and taking flight.

It was so amazing! Though the room had limited space, I enjoyed the feeling of even circling endlessly around like a hawk.

Most importantly, for the first time in along time, I felt powerful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, tell me if this is not so ironic. I was sitting at my computer trying to figure out what to title this chapter…. and Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson came on. So, that's just the title. It works! **

**The Untold Story**

**I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Breakaway **

"_I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly" _

"Test subject, avian-human hybrid is clear for test flight #20"

_Ha! Give me what you got!_ I thought. They had literally came up with twenty different courses to see how well I did in everything, and they were pleased. I did everything with perfection, and never even got a scratch. The only thing was I was exhausted.

"Ok, that's enough for today. We've got an important meeting to go to." Finally!

All of the scientists scattered, leaving the Erasers to do the dirty work. As in, locking me back up in a high security room, in a steel dog crate. I didn't even know a dog crate could be that high tech.

After playing with the Erasers a little bit, I finally complied as they threw me in the crate. Or as I like to call it, the Steel death trap. Seriously, I'm convinced this thing is going to kill me someday.

I was just bordering on the edge of consciousness when a man entered the room. I could tell it was a man from the black dress shoes.

Anyway, further assessment led me to believe that he was a young scientist-still in his teens, however, radiating with manhood, with the stench of genius and the air of responsibility.

He approached my crate and I drowsily peered out at him. Watching warily as he bend down in front of my crate. He watched me, and I watched him. I was frantic, trying to identify an ulterior motive.

Like he read my mind, his face broke out into a friendly smile, and I looked at him like he was insane. The only smile I ever got was an evil one, or one of awe. That was it. Not friendly, never friendly.

"Hello. My name is Jeb Batchelder, and I'm an assistant scientist here. I'd love to stay and chat, but we must get you out of here."

"Why?" I asked, wary of him. Anyway, were would I go, I had no where to go, and this life was the only one I knew, other than my human one, so many years ago.

Let me explain. I was born in the early 1900's, but after losing my job and my boss to a horrific desies, I was kidnapped and experimented on.

They spent years working on me, but the first thing they did was make me immortal, so that they could continue their experimentations without my ageing.

It was now 1931, and I was sick of it, I was sick of the tests, the experiments. Though, most of the torturous changes they made to my body were done and over, as they had made the perfect hybrid-an avian-human hybrid.

I always suspected that they wanted to move on to bigger and better things, but not until this very moment when Jeb Batchelder confirmed my suspicions did I know I was right.

"They want to create an army. They must first get you to full obedience, though. That would me they will try everything. We must get you out of here before they try to take over the world."

I nodded.

Having spent hours at a time in this cage, my highly intelligent mind had figured out that if I launched myself at the bars of the cage, and scratched it out at the same time, I could weaken the hinges and tear off the door.

Jeb smirked at me and I knew he had a plan for when I got out, a part two. Really, I only needed to escape this room, and then I would be free.

One of the many pieces of info they installed in my brain was blueprint of the entire building. This way, I could protect it against attackers, when I gave in to be there guard dog.

Now, time to see if my theory worked.

I backed up all the way to the back of the crate and with my super strength, made a dent in the door.

No time to waste, I told myself, immediately scratching out the hinges. Then, with more force than before, I slammed into the door and watched amusedly as the mangled piece of metal shot out and clanged onto the floor a few feet away.

Jeb appeared to have the same "waste no time" idea as me, as he hade already taken out the camera with a glove that had my DNA on it, and was already savagely knocking out the vent.

When it was knocked out, I walked over to it, smiling warmly at Jeb.

"I will forever be in your debt. If you ever need some assistance, just give me a whistle. I'll hear you from anywhere in the world. "

Another perk? They made a special whistle that I responded to automatically. However, as this change was not recorded, so many years later, most of the scientist knew not of this. Jeb, however, had done his research and been trained by the very man who installed this feature.

He nodded. I ran.

Taking off through the vents, I made it outside before the Erasers even stared to chase me.

Punching out the vent on the outside wall, I jumped off the cliff edge that we resided on. Never thought that I would get out obviously, because only those winged creatures could live after jumping off of a twenty-story building and a fifty-foot cliff.

Ha! Right!

I flew for days on end. I always felt that I was being followed. I always felt like the freedom was not real.

I flew straight a solid month before the freedom settled in, and I was forced to take a break and stop for food and rest.

I was unsure of what to do, so I just found a cozy tree to rest on.

I scavenged for food, hoping that I would eventually find a purpose for life.

It was already 2001 before I heard the call that I had long forgotten, of the promise that had been made as long as thirty years ago.

It was this that changed my monotonous lifestyle.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long! I was busy with my other story, which I have been having writer's block with. But I just knew what I wanted for this story so I decided to update it. Write on! **

**-Gracegoddess **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Untold Story **

**Chapter 4 **

It was a decade since I had been released from the House of Mad Scientists, or HMS for short.

After I had escaped from the HMS, I had started to travel all over the world. I had gained knowledge from the old, and taught the young. I had learned many languages. I had mastered French-I loved the language-and Spanish. I had learned a little of other languages as well.

I had also stirred up trouble in every place I went.

Let's just say my nighttime game was being a heartbreaker-easily accomplished. It was so easy. Spin a web, wait, and-just like that- I got a gentlemen taking notice.

It was late fall, I do believe-when I heard it. I was admiring the products that were being sold in the village market.

It was a high pitched sound, one so high it was silent to human ears. It was sot ear shattering because it was too far away but I was on guard and ready to fly.

With quick intensity I dropped the item I had been examining and made my way through the crowd, ignoring the howling and loud protests of all the dogs that heard the noise-the ones that didn't were sitting unnerved.

I made my way to the nearest forest, and when I was far enough away, I launched into the air, at speeds faster than light.

I was a black streak in the sky as I flew; no one could see me, and if they did, they would have thought it was a trick in their vision.

I was just gaining speed, as I had to slow down soon; I was already flying over the U.S. Steadily, I slowed down and waited to sight the right state to land.

The whistle got steadily louder until it droned out. Though I was glad it stopped-it was giving me a killer headache- it was depressing that it stopped. I flew just a little faster, wanting to get there. The waning of the whistle brought stranger emotions; ones I not felt in a long time, and ones that did not come from me-but I received them as my own.

I came upon the place that it was located with great sadness; had Jeb not escaped from this place?

No matter. He was in trouble now, and I must help him. I sensed that he was not in danger-but I kept moving. I knew I had no time to consider why I was here.

I was on high alert as I entered through the window, and sensing no disturbance, made my way down to where the noise was coming from.

Entering the room, I could see no threat. I immediately tried to locate Jeb. Seeing him. I cried out.

"Jeb!"

He startled and I smiled. He looked much more worn down. Ten years older than his once twenty–year-old self. The one that had freed me. The one to which I owed a great dept.

Then it was one of the mad scientists turn to speak. "Who is this, Dr. Batchelder?"

"_Dr. Batchelder?" _I chocked on a laugh. "How fitting."

"This is Isabella."

I bowed. "The first and best avian-human hybrid you will ever see." I sighed. " I see no danger near. Why did you call me, Jeb?"

He sighed. "It's tragic. They made more." I waited for him to elaborate but he seemed lost in thought.

"Of what?"

"You. Avian-human hybrids. This time younger. The oldest is not even fourteen. The youngest…six. I helped them escape as well but they are in grave danger. You must look out for them. I don't care if you walk up to them and introduce yourself or if you watch them from a distance. Protect them. Be there for them like I can't. They are dear to me. Can you do that?"

I shook my head. " You shouldn't stay here with them. You should have left a long time ago. Yes, I will protect them. But if you are staying with hem you must promise that you will keep them from making more. Whatever the cost."

We shook on it.

Now, it was tome to track down some avian hybrids. Time to go babysit some freaks. Just like me.

**Sorry, this was just a filler chapter. Thanks a lot for the reviews. I will try to update soon. No promises. **

**Write on**

**-Gracegoddess**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Untold Story **

**Sincere thanks to the Guest that reminded me that I had not updated this story in forever. If it were not for them, it would have been another month or so till' my next update. **

**Oh! I do now have a legitimate reason to have not updated sooner, or as soon as I was finished with this. My network wasn't reason and I literally couldn't get my chapter to load into my docs! It was so frustrating! Anyway, if and when I get this chapter up, enjoy! **

**Chapter 5 **

"MAX! GET UP ALREADY!" shouted the youngest of the avian/human hybrids.

There was the sound of rapidly padding feet that was followed by an inconsistency and then trio of three sounds all at once.

A loud, resounding shriek, a shrill creak, and a squeal of excitement. The shriek coming from the one called 'MAX', the shrill creak from the harsh force of gravity on the old, rusty bed frame, and the squeal from the tiny hybrid child.

I was rather amazed, when I finally managed to track down these freaks. It was amazing, and heart warming.

They were a true family. A dysfunctional family, but a family none the less.

Amusement was all I had gotten upon finding and watching them. Really, why where they in danger?

No matter. Jeb had asked me to keep an eye out for them, and watch them I would. Protect them to, if harm ever came to them.

Purpose filled my bosom and I couldn't help but feel energized, like I wanted to sing.

My head was buzzing with it, reviewing defense tactics. Anything that would be useful when I did finally meet these freaks face to face.

I couldn't help but relieve memories at my mother and her social lessons.

Did I ever mention how absolutely socially-awkward I am?

No? Well, I am.

My mother would always scold me for being so introverted. I couldn't help that every time I tried to be lady-like I ended up an embarrassment.

It was a hour later that they emerged from their cozy little abode. I knew that it was only a temporary home for them but a home, just the same.

As they emerged, one by one, I could not help but record each of their physical attributes, and, slowly, their weaknesses.

Strengths, too. So many different strengths. I could tell that they made a great team. A very dynamic team, but with a small piece missing.

Maturity. They really lacked a person to take care of them. Other than Max and Fang, they had no one that was with them all the time that they could count on.

I pitied them. They deserved parents. Ones who could have raised them, let them be children. Instead of being raised in a lab and made to mature way too fast.

"What the heck do you think you're doing here?"

I whipped around, not even realizing that he had been there.

I grimaced at having been caught. I knew it would happen eventually, but still…

"Hello." I replied quietly.

He did not grace me with a greeting, rather, continued his rant.

"That didn't answer my question! Why are you spying on us? Who do you work for? Who sent you?"

I sighed.

"I come in peace."

He stared at me for a few long moments.

Then he laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

'Did I say something funny?" I asked, confused as to what was so funny.

"Did you really just say 'I come in peace?'"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

'No, but I mean, doesn't that seem a little, um, cliché to you?

I cocked my head.

"No, why?'

He stared at me some more, looking at me like I was an alien, then shook his head and said, "Never mind."

"Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot my manners. My name is Isabella Marie, but you may just call me Bella. Pleasure to meet you….Fang, isn't it?"

"Yes…how did you know that?" He glared at my outstretched hand for a few strange moment before I finally dropped my hand.

" I have heard much about you."

"Have you? From who?"

'Jeb."

"How would you know Jeb?"

"From my time at the lab."

"You mean.."

"Yes."

"You're a…"

"…a half human half bird hybrid, yes. The very first generation. Pleasure to meet you."

**Oh….um, I don't know what so say other than I hope you aren't to mad it's such a short chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise. **

**-Gracegoddess**


End file.
